User blog:SirEatAlotISTK/The God Games (The 198th Hunger Games)
Introduction: President Starr leaned back in his chair, frowning down at his TV monitor of an empty town square while a video of last years Hunger Games played, not being watched by a single soul. CLenching his teeth he called all THe GAmemakers to his office. For hours Starr and the Gamemakers were not seen by anyone. Not taking time to use the restroom, to eat, to drink... 1 month later... "This years Hunger GAmes" Starr whispered mysteriously "will be the greatest Panem has EVER SEEN" THe whisper gradually turns into a shout as the President threw his hands into the air and Capitolians screamed their approval. The President lowered his hands to his sides once again. "For this year" THe crowd became silent once again. "The tributes" The districts, watching on live television, looked up in interest. "have incurred" All of Panem is whispering furiously now, trying to guess what the twist is. "THE WRATH OF THE GODS." Rules: 1. You may submit three tributes for now. 2. Reserves last a day 3. If you read this, say "The gods show no mercy.." 4. BE active, the more active the User, the better chance the tribute has of winning! 5. Dont be a baby if your tribute dies. 6. Have fun! (most important) Tribute Chart: Alliances Anti Careers- Bree, Scott, Oceana, Anthony, Jayda Careers- Axinite, Robin, Chloe, Chad, Ashley 11 & 10 alliance- Melvin, Jacob, Aeria Loners- Drake, David, Zoe, Eleon, Julienne, Lillith, Grant, Amethyst, Arya Young Tributes Alliance- Venus, Monty 12 & 8 alliance- Sparta, Caliban - The Reapings Bree Richmond, The Capitol: Carefully I stroke my pencil across the fresh sheet of paper laid in front of me, feeling myself becoming immersed in my drawing, becoming part of it. I imagine myself holding the bow, which is drawn out perfectly in front of me. I imagine myself taking one of those soft arrows, feeling the soft feathers that are beautiful and perfect and placing it into my bow quickly and flawlessly. As I pull back the bow's string, I feel myself not the lonely orphan with a cruel dad that I am, but a princess, free and full of life. I let go of the string. "Bree." My father, with his bulging eyes and fat cheeks, looking more like a toad than a human rips me out of my daydream with that single word, pulling me back into reality and reminding me of my real life. Designing and drawing bows for my father, who dreams that my masterpieces will hang in the finest Career Academies of Panem, will end lives of innocent people during The Hunger Games. "Your latest bow idea has been accepted!" He yells in joy. This is what he interupted my wishful thinking for, to tell me that my bow has been accepted, just like the last two times. "I'm so happy Bree! You don't understand! You have made me the happiest man on Earth!" "Only because you get money for turning in those bow designs," I say blandly, all emotion sucked out of my voice. I feel a pang of guilt. EVen though that what I said was true, I shouldn't be talking to people in that way, especially not my adoptive father. But then again, its not like he cares. "Get ready for the reapings, put on your best dress and don't talk to strangers! If you tell them about your skills they might kidnap you and take you away from me!!" He looks worried, but its about his fortune that he could make in the future, not me. I sigh and put my pencil down thinking of how easily he ignored my stinging remark, or maybe it wasn't, for all I know that's as nice as it gets in the outside world. I walk out of the house and breathe in the fresh air with pleasure. I hate being quiet, I love talking my heart out as long as someone listens, but my father never listens, he just gives paper and pencils and takes the money I should rightfully get. I stare longingly at two young people whispering to each other quietly. The longer I walk the more people I see and eventually I see Peacekeepers taking blood from boys and girls aged from 12-18. I walk up to the end of the line and patiently wait. "Next," A female Peacekeeper looks at me, "Give me your hand." "How are you doing today?" I take this as a chance to finally have a short but pleasant talk with someone. "You're a cheery one aren't you." From under her visor the woman gives me a cold stare. "Run along girl, and don't talk to Peacekeepers, you know how we are." "That little chat didn't go like I expected it to" I grumble under my breath as I walk to the 15 year old's section. "HELLO CAPITOL," the crowd becomes tremendously loud as the President takes the stage. "I LOVE THAT ENTHUSIASM!!! YEAH!!! LET'S SHOW THOSE CAREER DISTRICTS THAT WE'RE MORE EXCITED FOR THESE GAMES THAN THEY ARE!!! All right, all right, quiet down." The crowd shuts up instantly. "And we should be excited, because this year's Hunger Games... THE TRIBUTES HAVE ANGERED THE GODS!! AND THIS IS ALSO THE YEAR THAT I EXPECT THAT A CAPITOLIAN WILL EMERGE VICTOR!!! But seriously my voice is getting hoarse, enough with the screaming." "Let's see who our tributes will be!" A woman with green hair and a short orange dress walks onto the Reaping stage, our escort Ophelia Gultria. "I'm sure we all are sad to see Mr. Starr go but he has to!!! Bye Mr. Starr!!!" At this point I'm sure her execution has already been scheduled... stupid woman. "Let's start off with, how about the boys this year!!! Any volunteers?" For the first time not a single person speaks. "All rightey then!" Ophelia reaches a chubby hand into the Reaping bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. SHe looks momentarily confused. "It says Eleon... soooo who's Eleon?" A boy with electric blue hair steps out from an older section of possible tributes and heads to the stage without a single emotion on his face. "What a contender for victory!!" Ophelia squeals. "But let's not waste too much time on him! Any volunteers for the girls?" Once again, silence. "Mk then, the female tribute is..." "BREE RICHMOND!!!" My name rings out across the plaza. All I can think about is my terrible father, all the rough sketches that I've crumpled up and threw away and I feel nothing. Nothing at all as I force myself to walk up to the stage... Monty Sachar, District 0: The intense pain I feel in my stomach is enough to bring me back to consciousness. The leader of the gang I was so lucky to run into grabbed me by the scruff of my jacket and lifted me up into the air like a rag doll. I grin smugly “What do you mean you have no cash on you?” He sneers, showing off an impressive set of rotting teeth. “You look like a rich young lad! I don’t believe you.” He drops me back onto the cold ground. Little stones that came loose from the paved road dig into my cheek, drawing blood. I take a shuddering breath and struggle to get up. “Yeah! Pay up kid or boss an’ ill hurt ya’!!!” A boy that looks no smarter than a dung beetle but stronger than a lion speaks up for the first time this misfortunate conversation. "Shut up imbecile.” Rotten Teeth momentarily loses control as his face twists into uncontrollable rage and turns into an ugly shade of crimson. It is easy to see that he hated Beetle boy as much as I did. And this same rage might become the end of beetle boy someday. I usually choose to think the best of people, but these boys… they belong in a cage. Rotten Teeth’s face returns to normal after 3 long seconds. “Hank, take our ah- tool that convinces people to cough up their money and show it to our young friend er… kid what’s your name?” I stubbornly stay silent and smile through bloody lips at Rotten Teeth. “THAT’S AN ORDER!!!” he screams into my face, “Hank? What are you doing? I SAID TO TAKE OUT THE KNIFE” The last kid, who had an ugly scar on his face took out a wicked- looking dagger and dragged it across his palm, drawing a bead of blood. "My name is Monty, your majesty” I finally manage to scramble up to my feet and go for a smart-alecky response. I turn to run, forgetting that there is a dead end. I turn once again slowly. “Well cra-“ Im cut off as Beetle Boy grabs me and pushes me against the wall. “Boss warned ya’ kid! Now we’ll just loot ya’ dead body! Hank, give me the knife.” His putrid breath drifted into my nose and I started gagging and fell down, convulsing. “Getting killed by George ain’t a good way to go mate. Especially if you get killed by his breath. But then again, it’s the most dangerous thing about him. I’ve had a few close calls myself” Rotten Teeth rolls his eyes dismissively. I take that moment to knee him in the crotch. With his mouth twisted into a little “o”, Rotten Teeth crashes to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Hank gives I cry of alarm as I slip through his and George’s open grasps’ and run for freedom. “Idiots!!” Rotten Teeth’s voice, sounding much higher and shriller than before disturbs the once quiet street. “Give chase! Kill Him!” I sprint to my house at full speed, adrenaline on my side like always. I bang on the door as loud as I could. “Uncle Finn! Help! There are people after me!” My uncle, wearing a night cap and slippers opens the door. He looked a stereotypical old guy that just woke up except for the machete in his hand shining menacingly. He walks off of the porch and looks at the two men trying to run, but ending up waddling, up the street. My uncle throws the axe and it finds a new home in Hanks’ throat. Beetle boy stupidly bends down to pick up his fallen comrades knife. "Owie.” Still bending over, Beetle Boy mutters his last word. He falls like a tree and hits the ground hard. “I’m getting too old for this Monty, stop bringing criminals to our house! Third time this week! The nerve of you!” Uncle wheels on me. And blows past me to retrieve the knife he threw to end George’s life. “Sorry uncle!” already running to the Reaping Square, “Hurry up we’ll be late!” After getting my blood taken I hop into the 12 year old males section just in time, and by that I mean I’ve missed all the boring stuff about the Capitol being super macho and better than us Districts. Our escort, Lucinda Koth, a winner of a previous Hunger Games starts talking about the Capitol again and I nearly fall asleep. “And now, let’s decide who District 0 will send to the Games this year, shall we?” She murmurs in her barely audible voice. “For the females, we have Julienne Keturi!” She says without even taking out a slip of paper. The crowd starts murmuring. Lucinda’s eyes snap open as she realizes her mistake and hastily draws a slip out of the Reaping bowl. "I guessed right! Who would have known!" Lucinda chuckles nervously. A shocked looking girl walks up to the stage and tries for a smile. I can’t stop myself from feeling sympathy for her but also wondering what kind of a horrible person she is, to have deserved having only her name in that dreaded bowl Still nervous, Lucinda starts talking once again, “And for the males the tribute will be… Monty Sachar.” I take a deep sigh and think how unlucky I am. "First year my name's in that dang bowl and I've already been chosen!” I grumble. I struggle to keep my emotions in check but I still feel a tear slide down my bruised cheek, as I see Uncle Finn with his mouth wide open, and staring at me. "LETS GIVE A HAND TO THESE WONDERFUL TRIBUTES!!!” for maybe the first time in her life Lucinda spoke louder than in a whisper. I study Julienne for emotions but don’t pick up on any. I give up the pointless task and follow the Peacekeeper into the train Robin Blanchard, District 1: "Hurry up! It doesn't take that long to grab something!" I hiss at Jared. "Get that diamond and let's get out of here, we'll be rich after we sell this thing. But it's looking less and less likely that we will due to your incompetence!" "Im sorry Robin, maybe if you didn't wake me up in the dead of night I would be a bit more quick," a voice from the other room called out. I jam a golden ring into my pocket. "It would also help if you didn't get drunk first thing when you woke up, seriously, you're as loud as an elephant! You're going to wake the guy up." I jerk my head towards a room that snores as loud as a bears' were coming from. "Old man Whorley is a light sleeper, and you should know that from experience." I think back to when the retired victor woke up in the middle of our late-night visit and chased us out of the house with his cane. Thankfully, because of our hoods and dark clothes Whorley never found out who visited his house so late at night with bad intentions. Now it was looking like there would be a repeat of that scenario. "Wait... Robin, wasn't he snoring a second ago?" Jared's face pops out from the doorway. "Please just tell me I went deaf..." I use every foul word i've ever heard and pocket one last sapphire. A sudden strangled gasps tells me that Jared is in trouble. I unceremoniously wheel around on my heel and sprint for dear life. As I exit the house I trample the old man's garden on purpose, just to avenge Jared. I do not see the Peacekeepers. But they are there... "GET HIM!" One jumps out from behind a bush and three more jump out of the shadows. "I'LL SHOOT IF YOU DON'T FREEZE RIGHT NOW YOUNG SIR, YOUR THEFT ISN'T PUNISHABLE BY DEATH BUT RUNNING FROM AUTHORITIES IS!!!" I don't stop to answer, keeping at a sprint I leap over the gates and into the empty, lighted streets. I stop when I round a corner and catch my breath. I am sure that Jared is dead by now, for Whorley is as bloodthirsty and evil as he was in the 28th, where he slaughtered four people. I hear bullets ricochet off the pillar I'm sitting behind and ready myself for a fight. "Where did that theif go?" I hear the rapidly approaching voice of a Peacekeeper and brace myself and start climbing the pillar. "Did you hear that?" The same Peacekeeper breaks the silence once again. I grunt as I lift myself onto the flat surface. Climbing was never my forte. I jump off like a lemming off a cliff and my feet land on a Peacekeeprs shoulders. He yells in surprise and manages to shake me off. I land like a cat and grab his head, savagely twisting. A crack echoes down the empty street. "TAZE HIM" One of the remaining Peacekeepers shouts at his partner depserately and reaches down for his gun. I wheel around and kick one in the neck, cutting off his air supply for a second. But the element of surprise is now gone, a sharp jab below my ribs reminds me that one of them had a tazer. Everything goes black... I sit up in a damp cell, the sound of water dripping waking me up. IN front of me is lain a plate with a single piece of burnt toast on it. How touching. I sit up and quickly analyze my prison, my heart sinking as I see no possible ways of escape anywhere. Shouting with despair I slam my right fist against the wet wall, immedietly regretting the decision. "AUGHh!!!" I pull back my hand and cradle it, blood covering it like a scarlet glove. "Tsk Tsk, half a day in the cell and already losing your sanity? That's worse than most. Let's head to your execution kid, it will take place at the Reaping, right before names are drawn." A peacekeeper enters my prison without me noticing. He leans me against the wall and wraps a bandage around my hand. Right after he handcuffs me and lifts me up I notice that I don't have a shirt on and that it's in shreds in the corner of the cell. Then I stop thinking about small things like that and let the realization hit me. I'm going to be executed, I'm going to die... The light blinds me as I'm forced to the Reaping Stage and my head is flattened against a block of cement. I take a shaky breath. All this while the whole of District one jeers at me. "BEFORE WE CONTINUE ON WITH THE REAPINGS, AN EXECUTION WILL TAKE PLACE, THIS IS ROBIN BLANCHARD, ACCUSED OF THEFT AND MURDER. SENTENCE: DECAPITATION." Head Peacekeeper of District 1 screeches at the crowd and I feel a whip slice across the skin on my back. I grunt. "The Only alternative," I feel my ears perk up "Is for him to volunteer for the Hunger Games." "I VOLUNTEER" I scream so loud I feel like my throat was scratched by a cat repeatedly when I become silent. The Head PEacekeeper turn to the escort and nods, "Carry on with the Reapings" He purposefully walks off the stage as a few Peacekeepers untie me. "So we already have our male, blah blah blah, and the female tribute is... AXINITE PERIDOT!" The crowd goes silent as the girl walks up to the stage, not showing any sign of fright, strangely, no one volunteers. It comes as a shock to me, her adoptive parents, the CItrines, are very powerful and influential in the District, and now their daughter is heading to, quite possibly, her death. Two peacekeepers flank me, and start leading me to the train. "I'm going to kill all of you when I come back... Everyone..." I spit into his face and feel the same jab that I felt less than 24 hours ago. Everything goes black... Ashley Sutherland, District 2 “Mommy! I want Shane to go away! He’s smelly and he cries a lot and he slobbers all over the place.” I look at my mom with wide eyes, like I always do when I’m begging for something I really want. Mom is silent for a long time, and I feel hopelessness start creeping in on me. '' ''“We can’t do that Hun, he’s part of the Sutherland family now whether you like it or not.” Mother looks at me sadly as I start throwing a fit worthy of a queen. “But I DON’T like it!” I cross my arms and plop down onto the floor, pouting. '' ''Something snapped in my 8 year old brain, my facial features hardened and I clenched my teeth, I was feeling… murderous. "Ashley, go to sleep, it’s been a long day you ought to be tired." My mom lies on the couch and starts snoring right away. I smile and strip my sock off of my foot. I creep by the couch and slowly shamble up the stairs. '' ''I head towards Shane's room, sock in hand. I open the door, which creaks. I freeze. The house becomes silent once again and I step into my brother's room. He looks at me questioningly and I give him a evil grin. I step forward and wrap the sock around his neck. Then I pull as hard as I can, watching as Shane's life squeezed out of him slowly. I wake up screaming. Category:Blog posts